


ties

by sleepiemaggie



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepiemaggie/pseuds/sleepiemaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: sousei, suit and tie</p>
            </blockquote>





	ties

**Author's Note:**

> there will never be a day ever again when i am not emotional about this ship.

"Do we _really_ have to go?” Sousuke complains as he carefully slips the button-up shirt onto his shoulders.

It doesn’t feel like two years since he’s graduated from Samezuka. It feels like it was yesterday, and yet at the same time it also feels like it was a decade away. Nevertheless, Sousuke kind of feels old knowing that Momo’s graduating already.

“ _Yes_ , we have to go,” Seijuurou insists, calling from the bathroom.

Grumbling, Sousuke starts to button his shirt up. ”Yeah, but do I really have to go with you?” he mutters, not meaning for Sei to hear. Sitting through that graduation was tedious as hell the first time. Does he really need to go through a second time for his boyfriend’s brother?

Sei appears at the doorway of the bathroom, still in boxers and an undershirt, half of his face covered with shaving cream. ”Of course you do!” he says, frowning. ”You’re my date!”

Rolling his eyes at how ridiculous his boyfriend looks, Sousuke just pouts, tugging at his sleeves. ”But the ceremony’s gonna be so long,” he whines some more. ”I already sat through it once…”

"I did too," Sei counters still with a little frown on his face. "But I still need to go."

Sousuke pouts more, turning away from Sei as he hears him start to walk closer. ”Yeah, but he’s _your_ brother…” he mumbles.

Seijuurou stops beside him, reaching out for his hand. ”Yeah, but…” It’s his turn to trail off now, apparently. ”I wanna show you off!” he says suddenly, prompting Sousuke to turn around. When he does, Sei puts his other hand on his boyfriend’s hipbone, rubbing circles with his thumb there. ”And it won’t be that boring this time because I’ll be there to entertain you!” he promises, giving Sousuke a grin.

Sousuke hesitantly looks forward to meet his boyfriend’s eyes. Trying to ignore the slightly hilarious sight of half of Sei’s face still covered in shaving cream, he lets his frown dissipate into a straight face. ”Fine,” he yields, breaking eye contact to look at their joined hands.

Seijuurou breaks out into a smile, and on instinct he pulls Sousuke into a hug. He goes to kiss the side of his face, but Sousuke pushes him away.

"Go finish shaving before you get shaving cream on my nice dress shirt," he grumbles. Sei doesn’t miss the slight little blush on his cheeks. Rather than tease him, though, he just does as told, retreating back to the bathroom.

Once Sei’s out of sight, Sousuke starts grumbling again, this time about his “cute,” “dumb,” “annoyingly persuasive” boyfriend. Getting back to getting dressed, he grabs his dress pants and steps into them. After fumbling about for a belt, he finds one, and then fumbles around a bit more for another for Sei (since he knows Sei will definitely take his sweet-ass time in the bathroom, leaving him no time to get dressed, and that’s a disaster even without a missing belt) and fastens his own around his waist.

Then comes the question of the tie. He finds two easily (thankfully), but, well… Sousuke doesn’t actually know how to tie a necktie.

While he’s pondering the tie, Sei comes out of the bathroom, face looking fresh and clean. He spots the slightly perturbed (but also really cute) expression on his boyfriend’s face before he can even notice him.

"What, can you not tie a tie, or something?" he asks, grinning as he starts to get dressed himself.

Startled, Sousuke looks over at him. ”I know how to tie it!” he lies, slightly miffed.

Sei just laughs, finding it amusing how easy it is to get on his boyfriend’s nerves. ”You’re lying,” he grins as he tries not to fall while putting on his pants. ”Give it to me, I’ll tie it for you.”

With a frown, Sousuke hands the tie over. Sei laughs again, and before he can move away, he puts the tie around Sousuke’s neck, beginning to tie it for him.

Sighing, Sousuke frowns deeper. ”Really?” he asks, gesturing at their closeness.

"Yep," Sei chirps, finishing the tie. He fixes the collar before he lets his eyes meet Sousuke’s. With another grin, he pulls Sousuke forward with the tie, planting a kiss on his lips. "Really," Sei hums against his lips.


End file.
